


New Rules

by NvrLndBoi



Series: SH 25 Days of Pairings [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dreidel, Family Fluff, Hanukkah, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: Day 13 of 25 Days of Pairings: JimonSimon has to establish some new rules for the game of dreidel.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: SH 25 Days of Pairings [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035042
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	New Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Serious note: If at some point I misrepresent or misspell something about Hanukkah, please, please, please call me out on it.
> 
> Be it in the comments or through an anonymous [Ask](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/ask). I **100%** welcome and encourage it.
> 
> Thank you to [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars) for being my Beta for this fic!
> 
> Enjoy.

“Alright, so the rules are now as stated,” Simon called out from Jace’s lap. He held up the notepad he was writing on and showed everyone the newly added rules to the game. “We are going to keep everything still the same, but since the Lightwood competitiveness is strong even in holiday games, we need extra rules.” 

“First new rule. No using runes or magic to spin the dreidel,” Simon stated as he looked at Jace and Magnus, “everyone has to spin it with their hand and no extra Shadow World powers.” 

That one earned Simon an eye roll from Magnus before the warlock leaned into Alec. 

“Second one. If a dreidel is spinning on the table, do not touch the table in any way,” on this one, Simon looked over at Izzy. During Alec’s turn in the previous game, Isabelle had  _ accidentally _ bumped the table with her leg, causing a considerable debate between the siblings. 

“From now on, Max will be the judge if someone interferes with a spin on purpose,” Simon continued as he pointed to the youngest of the Lightwood siblings, “He is the only one without a partner to help cheat.”

Everyone seemed to accept that rule. Max looked so proud of having been given the job. 

“We are playing with the chocolate coins Magnus summoned us,” Simon held up one of the golden wrapped chocolates to make his point. “Betting anything else is not allowed. If you run out of coins, remember you are allowed to ask others for a loan. Do not summon real golden coins to bet, or try to bet your seraph blades if you run out of coins. Suppose you win and took a loan from someone during the game; you have to pay it back in the end. If you lost and got a loan, then it’s washed and chalked up to a failed investment. No trading later favors for coins.” 

In the last round, Jace, had run out of coins, and instead of asking someone for a loan, he had attempted to bet two seraph daggers. At that point, Magnus, who had lost the previous round, stated that if Jace was allowed to bet daggers, he should’ve been allowed the same with his real coins. To remain fair, they denied Jace’s bet and reminded him he could ask for a loan. Jace tried to convince Izzy to loan him two of her ten coins, offering her to take over on ichor duty. Alec, who was also on ichor duty, had offered his Parabatai four coins if he took his place instead. That had caused a bidding war no one was ready to moderate. 

“If you eat your candy, you can’t bet the candy wrapper,” Simon held up two of the gold foil wrappers to prove his point. “If you eat any of your coins during the game, you can’t use them. Max, you have a free pass, but for every three coins you get replaced, it’ll cost you one coin.”

“That isn’t fair. How come only Max gets replacements if he eats them?” Jace whined into Simon’s back.

“I’m not about to tell a ten-year-old they can’t have candy, babe,” Simon reasoned, “You can wait till we are done with the game to have some of them. Magnus provided a big bag; I doubt we will play with them all.” 

Simon leaned back and smiled as Jace’s face came into view from over his shoulder. He felt his boyfriend’s head settle on the crook of his shoulder, and could see the pout Jace was giving him. Simon tilted his head and kissed his boyfriend’s lips. 

“After the game is over, you can eat the ones in the bag we didn’t use,” Simon reiterated his promise. He couldn’t stand the mismatched puppy eyes Jace was sending in his direction. “Come on. You only played once. Now that you know the rules, no way you can lose, right?”

Simon could see the moment his boyfriend took the bait. Jace’s eyes went from innocent and wide to mischievous and determined. 

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> Beta: [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars)
> 
> Don't miss the chance to sign up for the [Shadowhunters Rare Pair Exchange](https://sh-rare-pair-exchange.tumblr.com/). Sign up ends on Dec 19th!
> 
> 11 pairings left and 12 days left. If you want to know if your favorite pairing is one of the remaining 11 drop me an [Ask](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/ask).
> 
> Meet you here again tomorrow.


End file.
